


Dean's Permanent Record

by whatdoyouthinkmyjobis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Neglect, Elementary School, Gen, High School, Middle School, Mild Language, Weechesters, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyouthinkmyjobis/pseuds/whatdoyouthinkmyjobis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's experiences as they hopped from school to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Permanent Record

The first time Dean Winchester was removed from a classroom, he was in second grade. He was the sort of kid who made Mrs. Stanovich count her days until retirement. He didn’t come to class prepared. He never raised his hand before talking. He got up from his seat without permission. Since he was always spouting ridiculous monster stories, she assumed he didn’t get a lot of attention at home. TV babysitter and all. Still, it wasn’t her job to raise these kids.

He insisted his dad was a hero, and he punched any kid who disagreed.

For drawing a person chopping someone’s head off, he was sent to the counselor then principal.

In fourth grade, Dean ditched class. “I had to check on Sammy,” he explained. “He ain’t never been to school before. He was scared.” He got detention.

When he pushed down a second grader who was picking on his little brother, he was suspended.

An elderly teacher in Alabama made him stand in the corner, a sign saying “trouble maker” hanging over his head. She grumbled about not being allowed to hit the children anymore.

The nuns smacked him with rulers when he fell asleep.

Sixth grade, they landed in a rough school in Gary, Indiana. He never got a detention or suspension even though he spent every moment between classes fighting.

Before he could start middle school in Boston, Dean had to take a skills test. They wanted to hold him back two grades, but settled for one since he was mature for his age.

Despite Father Murphy’s pleas, St. Christopher’s Intermediate refused to take Dean back after he’d screamed at a nun that God didn’t exist, and if he did, he was an asshole.

Detention for answering all the questions on his Ancient History test, “Who the fuck cares?”

Unable to find scissors in home ec, Dean whipped out his pocket knife. He was expelled for bringing a weapon to school. Since Bobby wasn’t Dean’s guardian, the principal wouldn’t meet with him.

At a high school in Utah, he ditched assembly to make out with a red head with sinfully pink lips. They were caught. Parents were called. She cried as her father berated her, “This isn’t how good girls behave!” No one came for Dean.

For calling the gym teacher a dick, he ran fifty laps.

Junior year, he was caught stealing food from the cafeteria. The principal called Dean’s father who said he couldn’t deal with this at the moment. Couldn’t they just let it slide?

He skipped every Algebra 2 class because he hadn’t had Algebra 1.

“A smartass, huh?” said Vice Principal Knoll. “Well, I have news for you, Dean Winchester. You’re not smart. You rarely go to class, and when you do, you just take up space. You need school, or you’re not going to amount to anything but a federal prison number. Now are you going to shape up or ship out?”


End file.
